Captain Rex
CT-4442, Rex Bactapack, was a standard clone born on the cloning world of Kamino. Rex served as a clone soldier in the Grand Army of the Republic. He joined the famed 501st shortly after his graduation day from the Kamino Training Facility. He led an elite company of troopers known as The War Hawks, who served on many fronts and have been through many battles. "I knew I saw something special in those clones"- Captain Rex 'Life on Kamino' Rex was born and cloned on the water world of Kamino, where he was trained and befriended by many of his fellow brothers. One of his most beloved friends was CT-4443, Brion Graulshrieker, who was in his squad with him on Kamino. Rex and his squad were subjected to physical and mental training on the standard "Citadel Challenge." Him and his squadmates worked together as a team and accomplished the challenge with ease...earning their squad name, The War Hawks, for completing the course with exceptional time. The nickname War Hawks was a result of their decisive speed and timing, like the dreaded hawk. Upon testing day, Rex and his team completed the course with ease, just as if they were taking the practice test, which impressed the captain watching the test, which is the famed Captain Rex, immediately after graduation, Captain Rex wanted the War Hawks to join his famed 501st Legion. Rex Bacta and Brion were both very excited about this, but decided to join after their mission on Geonosis. "No unit has shown such speed and coordination"- Shaak Ti 'Millitary Career' After graduation on Kamino, Rex and his squad were moved into the 501st Legion, and were sent to Geonosis, where the Clone Wars began, after Geonosis and many other battles, The War Hawks were moved across the galaxy, serving under Jedi General Anakin Skywalker, and on Umbara, Jedi General Pong Krell who eventually turned out to be a traitor. The 501st and Rex have been through many tough situations, where Rex and his squad's abilities were put to the test through the burden of war. Battle of Geonosis After graduation, and being enrolled in the famed 501st Legion, the War Hawks and most of the entire Clone Army was sent to Geonosis, where Rex and many of his clone brothers were forced into combat against the Separatist Droid Forces on the planet surface. Instead of being moved right onto the front lines of the battle, Rex's squad was sent to help the commando squad Delta Squad to find and capture the Separatist Geonosian commander, Sun Fac. After Delta Squad "took care" of Sun Fac, Rex's squad was moved to take out a major droid factory. The Republic's plan was to send in troops, and take out several Droid Factories simultaneously, which would indeed help the Republic take over this planet. After the mission was over, Rex was promoted to sergeant, along with his friend Brion. The War Hawks were soon able to rest, knowing their first missions were completed. "Well, that mission wasn't so hard, was it boys?"- Rex Bacta '' Battle of Christophsis Shorty after the Battle of Geonosis, the War Hawks were sen t with the 501st and the 212th Battalion to Christophsis. The first battle of Christophsis was soon engaged when Separatist Droid Forces marched on the crystal cities. The locals were soon heavily impacted when they found their world a war-torn battle zone. After the Republic got there, they were soon ambushed by the Separatists. Soon being attacked by battle droids, tanks, and the dreaded Octuptarras, with a new ray shield, but the Republic found a way, and they were able to destroy the shield generator and take out the droid forces. But the War Hawks had to return to war soon. ''"I still can't believe we made it outta there, thank the force for the Jedi."- Rex Bacta Battle of Ryloth Rex a nd his squad was subjected to the burden of war when they were thrown right in the middle of battle, upon multiple missions, the War Hawks made their mark in the 501st as "Torrent Company's Finest." Rex's squad was involved in the Battle for Ryloth, where they were thrown against more clankers than they would care to remember. After the battle, Rex and his squad were finally able to rest for a moment, later, Rex was promoted to Lieutenant. Afterwards, Rex's squad would return to the war, once again. "Finally after all that, we still have to go back to war."- Rex Bacta 2nd Battle of Maridun Rex and the War Hawks were given information that the CIS was planning to invade the peaceful world of Maridun. Rex and his men were deployed to Maridun to help defend the Lurmen from the Separatists, again. After much battling and blasting, Rex's men held out against the droid forces, only until the CIS unleashed another Defoliator tank on the Lurmen. Rex and a few men were sent to take out the droid death tank. With the help of tank mines, the clones were able to hold off against the tank, and destroy it. They hoped that would be the last Defoliator tank they would ever have to face. The Lurmen were able to live another day, thanks to the help of the Republic. "I thought they destroyed that thing the first battle!" -Rex Bacta Battle of Orto Plutonia Once the Pantorans called on the Republic for assistance with their, "planetary affairs," Rex and his men were sent down to Orto Plutonia for backup, in case of a Separatist presence. Once down on the cold surface, The War Hawks were sent along with Captain Rex to investigate a Separatist base near their position. Once there, the Jedi found a lead to furry beings called, Talz. Once the Jedi came back, for some reason the Pantorans ordered war on the Talz, so the War Hawks, along with Captain Rex were ordered to attack the Talz, which they were successful in doing so, but with heavy casualties. Once the "war" was over, Rex and his men were shipped back to the Resolute and were able to rest after that terrible crisis. "Well, this weather sure is lovely." -Rex Bacta Battle of Felucia The Republic soon noticed the importance of the sector of Felucia, where they launched a campaign to claim the jungle world. After the first few battles, the Republic got intel of a Separatist base, where they launched an attack on the heavily fortified base. Rex's squad and a platoon of clone troopers were sent to capture, or destroy the base. After relentless fighting, Rex and his men were sucessful in taking the base, where the War Hawks were able to rest, but soon return to the war. "Well, looks like this mission got our amor pretty dirty."- Rex Bacta '' Defending Kamino When word reached Rex and his men about the Rishi Moon Outpost, and the brave clones who defended it, the Republic received intel that General Grievous was planning to invade Kamino, the home to all clones. Rex and his men were very happy to return home, but not under these circumstances. Soon they were called into their battle stations to defend the droid attackers. Rex and his squad were sent outside onto the docks to attack the droids before they take one of the main cloning buildings. Rex and his men were successful in defending against the clankers. After the battle, Rex and the entire clone army were revealved that their home was safe again, for now. ''"Sir, we are honored to defend our home." -War Hawk Trooper Battle of Ice Berg Three After many missions after that, Rex and his squad was moved to help the assault of Mon Calamari, where the Republic landed their forces on Ice Berg Three, but were soon attacked by Separatist forces. The War Hawks, along with the 104th Battalion were ready for battle. Rex and his men were forced into battle where the Republic forces had to deal with the ever coming droid forces. After the battle was over, and the Separatist forces defeated, General Grievous himself landed on the planet, ready to take his revenge for his defeat. The Jedi Plo Koon battled the General, with help from the clone forces, they defeated Grievous. Knowing he was defeated, Grievous escaped once again, and the water assault was just about to begin. Therefore, Jedi Master Kit Fisto's forces plunged into the water, and the water war began. The War Hawks were then able to rest again, and let the rest of the forces take care of the underwater assault. Soon after, the War Hawks, along with the rest of the Clone Army, were given upgraded armor, the War Hawks found themselves wearing phase II standard clone armor, which they though was much better than the standard phase I armor. "Huh, I never noticed how boring our old phase I armor was"- Rex Bacta Sith Temple on Korriban After the victory of Iceberg Three, Rex and the War Hawks were deployed to investigate a strange Sith signal from the planet Korriban. Once on the planet's surface, Rex and his squad went into the temple, alone. Once inside, the entrance to the temple collapsed, trapping the War Hawks inside the temple and with no way to contact the Republic. Soon after hours of exploring the temple, Rex's men were attacked by a strange hooded warrior with what seemed like a lightsaber. After a battle with the hooded figure, Rex and his men were victorious and killed their enemy. They had no idea who their opponent was, but they knew they had to get out of there. After many hours of searching, Rex's men finally found a way out of the strange temple, and regrouped with the Republic. After they briefed the Republic of what they have just discovered, the Jedi had a suspicion that it was a Sith warrior in the temple that had challenged Rex's men. They were surprised to the hunch that the Jedi had, and they still are not certain of who they were attacked by. "What in the universe was that!"-War Hawk Trooper Battle of Umbara Rex's squad, outfitted with new, upgraded armor, was sent, along with the rest of the 501st, to Umbara, the Shadow World. It was the most horrific battle the 501st hav e ever experienced. Rex and his squad led one of the assaults on the heavily guarded Umbaran Airbase. Rex and his men were successful in taking the base, but at a heavy cost to his men. Rex was promoted to Captain after the battle, for his bravery and heroics that he shown during the siege. His leadership was one of the key elements in taking the Airfield. Rex and his men were able to rest in the newly captured b ase, where they knew they had to return to battle soon. Later in the battle to take the planet, the CIS sent a droid landing craft down to support the enemy Umbaran forces, so the Republic quickly acted. Rex and his men were sent to assault the landing craft and destroy it. Facing tanks, Umbarans, and droids by the unlimited, Rex and his men finally destroyed the ship, earning high respect throughout the 501st Legion. Rex saved many of his men that day, being quick with a blaster and a good eye for aim. Soon after Umbara was conquered, Rex returned back to Coruscant as a guard for the Jedi Temple. Rex's smarts and courage got him through most of the war, Rex is truly a soldier to admire. "I hope we never have to go back to that wretched planet ever again..."- Brion to Rex Bacta 'Amror and Equipment' Rex has a wide variety of weapons and gear, he even tried on a few Jedi robes once and a while. Rex's most favored armor is his own custom design. His most favored blaster is the EE-3 Carbon Blaster Rifle, who has all the same power and hit as a DC-17 clone blaster rifle would. While on a mission to Nal Hutta, Rex and his squad was ambushed by a gang of bounty hunters. The bounty hunters were no match, so Rex took it upon himself to claim one of the bounty hunter's blasters as one of his own. Rex still uses a standard DC-15A clone blaster from time to time, and sometimes prefers his DC-16 clone blaster pistols when it comes to quick combat. Rex always has an itchy trigger finger, and loves to blast some clankers when the time comes. Behind the Scenes Rex has been in many battles, and has seen many things. One that he most remembers is his scar on the side of his face. The origin of this scar is a story to be told. Rex was defending a Republic Base on Yavin 4 when it was attacked by commando droids. Rex and his men fought valiantly, and still defended the base. But a few droids got in, and one attacked Rex and cut out his eye with a vibro-blade. Rex suffered extreme pain and suffering when he had to get a new cybernetic eye. It looks almost identical to his other eye, and works just as fine, but Rex still has the scar of where the commando droid cut him. Rex saw it as a lesson of diligence, to always be ready for a droid to strike. Rex will always be reminded of that awful truth. "I see this scar as a lesson, never underestimate a droid"- Rex Bacta Personality and Traits Rex just lets his blasters do the talking, and his loyalty and determination for his men is something to admire. Many of Rex's friends during his military career still are beside him on Coruscant, and join him in battle whenever the time comes. Rex has always been fond of one droid, his personal 501st droid, who has come to his aid when he needed it most, R5-O1, is his best friend when it comes to piloting a starfighter, which is one of Rex's most favorite things to do in his free time, along with blasting some droids at the Blaster Training Range. Rex is truly a friend to admire when it comes to his personality. Category:Male Characters Category:Clone Category:Jedi Ace Category:Lifetime Members Category:Captain Category:Clones Category:Heroes of Geonosis Category:Heroes of the 104th Category:Blademaster Category:Sentinel Category:Champion racer Category:Heroes of Ryloth Category:Republic Category:Empire Category:Clone Troopers Category:Master Builder